This project is important because it provides the public and congress with an understanding of the research advances that are being made with American tax dollars. The publication and dissemination of research results is a critical component of what the CCR Office of Communications does. Education and outreach are key components to our ability to achieve our mission. Accomplishments for this year include: Production of CCR connections news magazine to inform the public and research community about the research progress being made within the intramural research program at CCR. Summaries of important peer-reviewed journal papers to share via the website: http://home.ccr.cancer.gov/inthejournals. Press items to inform the media about the research progress being made within the intramural research program at CCR. Oversight and maintenance of a website providing information about the CCR, its investigators, and the many scientific and research accomplishments made by our community. Development and maintenance of communication tools to effectively and efficiently disseminate information internally and externally. The OC provided support to other NIH and NCI offices and NCI Divisions on various projects. These included the Office of Media Relations; the Office of Communications and Education; Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences; Division of Cancer Prevention; Office of Congressional and Government Relations; NCI at Frederick; NCI Office of Advocacy Relations; the NIH Office of Intramural Research; and the NIH Clinical Center. Provided content for and review of the CCR Staff Scientists and Staff Clinicians Newsletter and provided content and review for the NIH IRP website. Wrote articles for the NIH Record and the NIH Catalyst. Reviewed articles for NIH publications and the NCI at Frederick's The Poster. Provided writing and editing support to CCR staff.